criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor criminals/Season Nine
__NOEDITSECTION__ This list covers all minor criminals mentioned in Season Nine. Final Shot ''Adam Dawson The head of the Southern Aryans, appropriately nicknamed ''"The General", who fatally shot a black Dallas councilman named Adrian Clay in a parking lot with a .308 Nemesis Arms Vanquish rifle three months prior to the episode. He was arrested on an unrelated charge, and currently was going through a trial for Clay's murder. Coincidentally, an Assistant District Attorney who was going to prosecute him for the killing was later murdered alongside five others by a sniper. ''Unnamed ex-boyfriend An enraged male who killed his former girlfriend and her "community angel" in 2007, having found them by breaking into the computers of a battered women aid service, before committing suicide. Route 66 Christopher Corbone A Chicago robber who spent time in the same prison as future spree killer Eddie Lee Wilcox, who would become his partner when the two were released. Together, they robbed a pawn shop on October 20, 2013, and Corbone shot and killed the owner and a customer that was present. Horrified, Eddie argued with him, and Corbone then tried to shoot him, but his gun jammed. Eddie promptly fired back with his .45-caliber Kimber Warrior pistol, emptying its magazine on him, even after he was dead. Corbone was also connected to the Riggio family, a Mafia organization operating in Chicago. The Riggio family A Mafia organization operating in Chicago with connections to robber and killer Christopher Corbone. In The Blood Unnamed sect member A member of a utopia sect who, in 2008, murdered a woman by burying her under a pile of rocks as an honor killing. He was later arrested and serving out an unspecified sentence in prison. Coincidentally, the second victim of serial killer Leland Duncan was killed in a similar way as the member's honor killing, which led to initial suspicion on the sect and its leader. Parker Mills A repeat voyeur, stalker, and burglar who started a long rap sheet when he was in high school by looking into the girls' locker room. He attracted the attention of Leland Duncan after he set his sights on a woman named Yvonne Carpenter. As a result, Leland abducted, tortured, and murdered him by hanging him in a public city square. The Return '''Gavin Rossler' "]] Gavin was 12-years-old when he was abducted by Wayne Gulino. The mother reported him missing as an abduction victim. He was originally believe to be a runaway as he had a history of running away. His mother died of an overdose in May of 2013. His father had been in prison since he was 4. After being missing for four years he was dropped of at a diner by Trevor Madison. A woman who worked there, Leah Rollins, served him his food. She then walked to Officer Ryan Clayburn and flirted with him. She then walked back to Gavin asking him if he wanted anything else. He then slid his plate of food and took out a pistol and shot Leah, killing her instantly. A man named, Kyle Workman, then began to run before being killed by Gavin. He then shot a school teacher named Violet Hartford. Clayburn shot him in the chest killing him. It was later revealed that the attack was a suicide mission orchestrated by Wayne Gulino. "]] Trevor Madison Trevor was abducted at the age of 13 by Wayne Gulino. He went missing 24 hours after Gavin Rossler. Trevor Madison is seen dropping Gavin Rossler off before Gavin was killed by Ryan Clayburn. After the shooting he drove his car in the sidewalk almost hitting pedestrians. He then refuses an officers order to get out of his vehicle. After staying in his car for thirty minutes he kills himself by exploding the car. The explosion killed an officer and injured other citizens. Daniel James Morrison "]] Daniel was abducted at age 12 by Wayne Gulino. He went missing 24 hours after Stephen Walker. Daniel Morrison is seen in car listening to his mother on the radio begging him to come back. He then called her but hanged up before speaking. He then went to group of crowded people with the intention to kill everyone including himself. He is seen by police and chased until he was caught and arrested. He is interrogated by Morgan. All he says is "My name is Daniel James Morrison, I am a soldier, 53699." His mother walks into the room and tells him how much he changed and how she misses him, but all he does is stare at her. She then walked out of the room. George Scotman "]] George Scotman and Wayne Gulino had their badges taken away after they were caught brutally coercing confession out of suspects. Scotman died in November 2008 from cancer. Strange Fruit ''James Moses A member of the Ku Klux Klan who, along with five other members, abducted and castrated future serial killer Charles Johnson after they were led to believe that he raped his schoolmate Audrey Collins. Charles later killed James in 1978 and buried his body in the backyard of his family home after learning the true reason behind his assault. Karl Beck Another member of the Ku Klux Klan who assisted in the assault of Charles Johnson after they were led to believe that he raped his half-sister Audrey Collins. Karl later died of natural causes. Charles Johnson's other four assailants Four unnamed men who were members of the Ku Klux Klan, and who assisted in the assault of Charles Johnson. One of them was later killed by Charles in 1978, while the rest died of natural causes. Bully Killer of Danny Miller An armed robber who killed Danny Miller, the brother of SSA Alex Blake, when he tried to intervene in the robbery. According to Rossi, the robber had accomplices, with the entire group "being on PCP", and Danny's partner was also shot. The Road Home Howard Clark An eighteen-year-old teenager who, on February 1, 2003, murdered Emma and Teddy Walsh, the son of future spree killer Clifford Walsh, during a home invasion and robbery. He was caught the next day but only sentenced to ten years in prison due to the influence his father had on one of the jurors of his case. He would later die in a random prison fight before he could be released, thus triggering Clifford's spree. It was later revealed that Clark planned the robbery with Teddy, but it got out of hand when he took meth prior to the robbery, making him erratic and uncontrollable, thus leading to the murders. The Edge of Winter Julianna Hartig The abusive, drunkard aunt of future serial killer and rapist Joe Bachner, who became his legal guardian following the deaths of his parents. One day, she forced him into a shed filled with bees, resulting in him being stung all over his body. She would later be arrested after Social Services found out about the incident. Her abuse and death would later become the reasons for Joe's serial killings. Demons Darren Wang A drug dealer who shot and wounded the Sheriff with an automatic firearm of Silverton, Texas, during a drug raid. However, considering that a corrupt Sheriff's Deputy wrote the report with the intention of covering up the Sheriff's eventual murder, it is unknown if at least part of the events were true. Unnamed child serial killer'' A serial killer who Rossi investigated prior to his temporary retirement from the BAU. He targeted children, abducting and killing at least five, and was about to kill a sixth when he was finally identified and arrested. Immediately afterward, Rossi would find out that his then-wife Carolyn had divorced him after it turned out he forgot their wedding anniversary. Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Minor Criminals